Meanings
by roar-ya
Summary: Ficlets. / Ils ont tous quelque chose auquel ils tiennent plus que leur vie. Ils ont tous quelque chose qui leur rappelle leur passé, qu'ils portent comme un fardeau dont ils ne peuvent se défaire. Que ce soit un chapeau, un sabre ou des lunettes, ils font avec.
1. ROUGE À LÈVRES (Kid)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau recueil de ficlets, cette fois-ci. J'en ai eu l'idée de la _pire_ façon qui soit : en faisant mes devoirs de littérature. C'était une question sur l'importance des objets dans _Madame Bovary_ de G. Flaubert (Flauflau pour les intimes). Pour vous dire à quel point mes études empiètent sur ce que je fais à l'extérieur pour "me détendre"... Mon cerveau a vraiment un sens de l'ironie pourri, avouons-le. Ce bouquin m'a traumatisé, je me suis endormie deux fois devant en faisant l'erreur de le lire en allant dans mon lit, bien calée sous mes couettes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était plus efficace que des somnifères. (Je le conseil pour ceux qui ont du mal à s'endormir le soir : effet garanti, même lorsque vous avez l'impression d'être pleinement éveillé, après trois pages vous ronflerez !) Enfin bref. Ce ficlet-là en particulier m'a aussi été inspiré par l'OS _Une place pour les Enfers_ , de _just-one-dream_ que je vous conseille tant j'ai adoré. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, positif comme négatif.)

* * *

 **ROUGE À LÈVRES**

Eustass Kid

.

.

.

Un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres écarlates de Kid. Après plus de dix minutes à batailler avec son bâton de rouge à lèvres, soucieux de ne pas en gaspiller une miette, le pirate l'inséra soigneusement dans son tube. Ses doigts s'apprêtèrent à le ranger avec délicatesse dans le tiroir de sa commode, mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant à la volée le surprit tant qu'il le lâcha. Le capuchon du rouge à lèvres sauta et, en s'écrasant contre le sol, le bâtonnet rougeâtre se détacha de son socle.

Killer commença à psalmodier des prières, désireux de rejoindre le Ciel maintenant que sa vie s'achevait mais Kid ne pipa mot. Pourtant, son second était persuadé qu'il s'apprêtait à lui écraser le crâne dans son casque. Sinon, pourquoi serrait-il le poing ?

— Dégage.

— Excuse-moi, Kid. C'est urgent et j'ai...

— Dégage.

Killer n'attendit pas que son supérieur le lui répète une troisième fois : il fila, refermant silencieusement la porte dans son dos. Aujourd'hui, le Ciel ne l'accueillerait pas. Aujourd'hui, le Ciel préférait pleurer, en hommage à la disparition d'une femme fabuleuse. D'une _Eustass_ au caractère bien trempée, si semblable à son homonyme mais pourtant si différente. Plus forte, peut-être.

Délicatement, Kid ramassa les deux morceaux de son rouge à lèvres brisé. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues rageusement.

 _Je m'en vais, Kid._

Le goût du métal envahit sa bouche. L'odeur de l'acier s'insinua dans ses narines. La saveur et la fragrance du sang. Les pupilles de Kid accrochèrent le cadavre du rouge à lèvres. Inutilisable. Après des années de bons et loyaux services, le bâtonnet finirait au fin fond de l'océan, pourrissant entre deux récifs.

Alors qu'il fit rouler l'objet entre ses doigts, son rouge graisseux salit sa peau.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pas même un grognement, pas même un soupir, pas même une plainte. De toute façon, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Son cœur ne palpitait plus, inerte. Un étau d'acier l'enserrait, réduisant petit à petit la distance entre ses deux pinces pour réduire à néant l'organe du pirate. Enfin, c'était ce que sa tête lui chuchotait. Entre ça et...

 _Soit fort, Kid._

Son poing métallique s'abattit avec une violence inouïe contre sa commode. Elle éclata en morceaux, répandant tout son contenu sur le sol. Pots de vernis à ongles, lime, ciseaux, vêtements... Kid ne laissa rien au hasard : il écrabouilla chaque flacon, déchira chaque monceau de tissu et balança un tiroir par le hublot, brisant par la même occasion la vitre.

 _Ne leur montre jamais tes faiblesses, Kid._

Dans sa rage, il ne se rendit pas compte que son poing droit s'était resserré autour du cadavre de son rouge à lèvres, le réduisant en bouillie infâme. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol en le découvrant. La moiteur du bâtonnet s'infiltra entre ses doigts manucurés, rendu glissant par la sueur qui s'échappait de ses pores. Cette fois, la voix résonna avec plus d'intensité dans son crâne, apaisant la tempête qui ravageait ses neurones. Le rouge à lèvres s'effaçait de sa bouche, emporté par ses larmes. En même temps que son dernier souvenir d'elle. Elle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, elle qui avait vendu ses maigres possessions pour le nourrir. Elle qui offrait son corps contre de quoi le nourrir, elle qui avait plaidé coupable pour le sauver de la potence. Elle qui avait perdu la tête pour que la sienne ne quitte jamais ses épaules.

 _Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, mon fils._


	2. LUNETTES (Doflamingo)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez ou non (j'espère que oui), mais voici le second ficlet de ce recueil. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, vous risquez d'être d'y trouver des spoilers. _Ne me dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu._ Je me suis éclatée à écrire celui-là. (autant parce que c'était compliqué que parce que j'adore m'intéresser à la psychologie de ce flamant rose si cher à mon cœur) Il m'a été inspiré par un fanart débusqué sur Tumblr il y a quelque temps que je n'arrive plus à retrouver... Malheureusement. Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était le plus important ; bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **LUNETTES**

Donquixote Doflamingo

.

.

.

C'était la Fin.

Celle avec un F majuscule, celle qui achevait l'histoire de Doflamingo avec la sécheresse et la rapidité de trois petites lettres que l'on aligne à la fin d'un récit un peu trop sanglant et déjanté.

Affalé dans la poussière, l'ancien Dragon Céleste, l'ancien Grand Corsaire, l'ancien Courtier de l'Ombre, l'ancien Roi de Dressrosa étira ses lèvres dans un sourire torve, dépouillé de toute humanité. Les bras étendus à droite et à gauche jusqu'au bout des doigts comme un crucifié que l'on soulève dans le vide, Doflamingo se retint d'éclater de rire devant sa déchéance.

Avant, la Marine lui léchait les pieds. Les Dragons Célestes aussi, tout tremblant que le mioche qu'ils avaient refusé de reprendre ne dissémine aux quatre vents leurs secrets les plus retorses. _Quelle ironie de ne plus avoir personne avec qui les partager_ , songea-t-il alors que son regard se glissait sur sa droite. Ses lunettes gisaient là, à ses côtés. Trop loin pour que ses doigts parviennent à les saisir. Trop brisées pour qu'elles puissent dissimuler quoi que ce soit de ses yeux. Ou plutôt, de son œil.

Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée.

Instinctivement, ses doigts s'agitèrent, grattèrent la terre dans une tentative désespérée de les récupérer coûte que coûte, soucieux de dissimuler sa laideur à celui qui l'avait vaincu. Pourtant, déjà, il se désintéressait de son sort ; le mioche ne le gratifia pas d'une œillard curieux, s'en allant comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme si ce qu'il dissimulait sous ses lunettes à l'armature rose ne l'intéressait pas.

 _Fadaises ! Tout le monde veut le savoir !_

Son poing se serra, nichant au creux de sa paume une motte terre rougit par le sang et rendue moite par les vers qui s'en repaissaient. Son œil gauche s'ouvrit difficilement sous sa colère naissante. Plus de vingt ans que ses cils restaient serrés les uns contre les autres, que ses paupières collaient à la cicatrice de sa pupille blanche et vitreuse.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Son esprit, lui, hurlait.

 _Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi ! Regardez mes yeux ! Regardez..._

...La souffrance dissimulée dans cet être monstrueux. Le petit garçon pleurnichard qui s'éveillait dans cet œil morne, désormais grand ouvert. Mais incapable de voir. Piégé par ses propres démons, enferrés dans sa propre bêtise et marqué par celle du peuple depuis plus de vingt ans.

Le passé le rattrapait. Et la douleur l'accompagnait, balançant sa massue en plein cœur de l'estomac du pirate. Son souffle se coupa sans raison extérieure apparente alors que du sang perla entre ses doigts. Ses ongles meurtrissaient sa paume terreuse, ouvrait la chair comme on lui avait entaillé l'œil des années plus tôt. En rétribution d'une faute que que lui-même n'avait même pas commise. Doflamingo, un monstre ? Et celui qui lui a fait perdre son statut des plus enviables ? Et ceux qui ont crucifié sa famille, tué sa mère et dépouillé un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années de l'une de ses orbes azurées ? Qu'étaient-ils ? Des saints ? Des anges ? Que nenni. Des monstres.

Pire que lui.

Parce que sans eux, le monde n'aurait jamais connu le Fléau, celui qui porte le nom de Doquixote Doflamingo et qui arbore, même dans la folie, son éternel sourire moqueur.

Son oeil d'océan n'eut pas le temps de se poser sur la vieille femme qui s'approchait que déjà, ses lunettes brisées retrouvaient leur place.

— Je t'ai regardé, mon garçon, souffla Tsuru en lui caressant la joue.


	3. SABRE (Zoro)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le troisième ficlet de ce recueil. Pour celui-là, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mis à part que j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. (d'autant plus qu'il n'y a _aucun risque de spoilers_ ) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **SABRE**

Roronoa Zoro

.

.

.

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe grasse du pont du Thousand Sunny, Zoro se tenait à l'écart du reste de ses compagnons. Entre ses mains, Wado Ichimonji. Son pouce caressait lentement le fourreau immaculé de son sabre, satisfait de n'y découvrir aucune imperfection. Inspectant ensuite la lame, il la pointa droit devant lui. Aucune fêlure ne ternissait l'éclat de Wado Ichimonji. Pour s'en persuader un peu plus, il ramena la lame à l'horizontale vers son visage, tâtant du bout des doigts son tranchant. Pourtant aiguisé, il n'entailla pas une seule fois la peau tendre du bretteur. Et ce, malgré la pression qu'il y exerçait. S'il appliquait la même force contre un de ses ennemis, sa tête aurait roulé dans la poussière.

Alors que ses yeux se reportèrent sur son sabre, il fut surprit de ne pas y trouver son reflet comme il s'y attendait. À la place de sa tignasse verte en bataille, son œil grisâtre, sa cicatrice et sa peau basanée se tenait des cheveux blancs, une paire d'yeux ambrés ainsi qu'une peau pâle. Les yeux disparurent une fraction de seconde pour laisser apparaître une bouche peinturlurée d'or ouverte en un sourire mutin sur des dents parfaitement alignés.

Le bretteur cligna de l'œil. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Autour de lui, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille continuait ses fanfares habituelles.

— Qui es-tu ?

 _Celle qui va t'aider à réaliser votre rêve._

— "Votre" ?

 _Le tien et celui de Kuina._

Zoro déglutit difficilement, une boule coincée au fond de la gorge. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors que de vieux souvenirs revinrent lui tourmenter l'esprit. Kuina... L'adolescente qu'il n'avait jamais pu battre et qu'il ne pourra jamais vaincre. Une sensation pernicieuse s'installa au creux de son estomac. Celle du manque. Celle d'une perte qu'il ne digèrera pas, incapable d'y parvenir ; pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à détacher son regard brûlant des pupilles mordorés de la jeune femme immatérielle.

Fermer son unique pupille valide pendant moins d'une fraction de seconde fut sa seule erreur. Lorsqu'il l'a rouvrit, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait disparu, le laissant tout le loisir d'admirer sur sa lame son reflet étonné. Aussi vite apparue, aussi vite disparue. Pourtant, Zoro remarque que quelque chose avait changé. Pas à l'extérieur ; sa cicatrice n'avait pas bougé et sa tignasse ne s'était pas allongée. Mais à l'intérieur, ce quelque chose chassa si violemment le poids qui lui meurtrissait les tripes qu'il hoqueta.

 _Kuina ne veut pas que tu souffres à cause d'elle, Zoro ; elle veut que tu réalises votre rêve, que tu la rendes fière en m'utilisant pour l'atteindre comme elle m'a utilisé lors de votre dernier combat..._

Un sourire mutin s'étira sur ses lèvres sèches : le même que celui de l'intrigante jeune femme. De la malicieuse Wado Ichimonji.

Consciencieusement, Zoro rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Pour Kuina, pour lui-même, pour eux, il deviendrait le meilleur sabreur au monde. Il lui suffisait d'emprunter la Route menant vers l'Harmonie. Et il savait que sur celle-là, il ne se perdrait jamais. Pas tant que Wado Ichimonji veillerait sur lui, comme Kuina l'aurait souhaité.


	4. MASQUE (Killer)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà pour un quatrième ficlet. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer celui-là ; comme beaucoup de gens (je suppose) je me suis toujours demandée ce que Killer dissimulait sous son masque... Jusqu'à avoir l'illumination. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **MASQUE**

Killer

Le cliquetis d'une clé verrouillant une serrure résonna contre le carrelage. Sur le miroir de la salle de bain, un monceau de tissu opaque. Posé là pour ôter toute chance à Killer d'admirer son reflet, qu'il soit beau, laid, parfait, déformé... Qu'importe ; il ne le regardait de toute façon jamais. Certain que ses camarades d'infortunes ne l'importunerait pas, il commença par ôter mécaniquement ses fripes. Ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son jean rapiécé, son t-shirt au bleu délavé puis son caleçon. Ses yeux, à travers les trous de son masque, détaillèrent sa physionomie avantageuse. Des muscles saillants pour une force de titan.

De quoi faire pâlir de jalousie les plus narcissiques et faire tomber en pâmoison les plus belles jeunes femmes. Enfin, si son masque ne les perturbait pas tant. Dissimulant la totalité de son visage, il ne laissait place qu'à l'imagination ; que ce soit venant de son équipage, ou des murmures qu'il entendait sur son sillage. Heat avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une énième excentricité, comme si ses deux lames recourbées et mortelles ne suffisaient pas. Wire songeait à une cicatrice moribonde et écœurante, s'étalant sur la majeure partie de sa face. Il l'imaginait magnifique, à l'origine ; une gueule d'ange pour un coeur démoniaque. C'était beau, presque poétique. Mais pourtant si loin de la vérité.

Avec lenteur, Killer ôta son masque. Loin des regards indiscrets. Ses mains rugueuses tâtèrent ses joues pour y redécouvrir, encore et encore, la même marque. Profonde. Éternelle. En se glissant sous la douche, Killer ferma les yeux. Comme si son reflet pouvait apparaître sur les parois de la cabine. Il nettoya consciencieusement ses longs cheveux blonds. Si seulement... Si seulement cette marque avait été ailleurs. En savonnant son corps, il détaillait mentalement chaque partie de son corps disponible qu'il aurait pu dissimuler avec plus de facilité. Ses épaules, son dos, ses pectoraux, ses reins, son pelvis, ses fesses, ses cuisses... Toute cette peau claire, intacte. Ses muscles roulaient sous ses doigts à mesure qu'ils se contractaient.

Son front se posa contre le carrelage du mur alors que sa respiration se faisait sifflante. L'air accédait difficilement à ses poumons contractés sous des kilos de muscles tendus. Sa _marque_ le lançait, se réveillant de sous son carcan métallique.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'avoir été réduit à néant ?_

Le savon quittait la surface de sa peau rougit d'avoir été trop frottée à mesure que l'eau se répandait sur son corps. Elle nettoyait les blessures les plus récentes mais ne pourrait jamais apaiser les plus anciennes. Les plus profondes.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'avoir été condamné pour avoir été sauvé ?_

Son poing s'abattit sur le mur carrelé, le fissurant d'un même mouvement. Killer se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre, laissant quelques gouttes de sang salir la clarté de l'eau. Il ne se souciait pas de se détruire la lèvre ; après tout, personne ne voyait son visage. Personne n'avait _envie_ de le voir. Encore une fois, il frappa le mur. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était sa peau qui se fissura. Ses phalanges craquèrent douloureusement alors que ses yeux restèrent clos.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de s'obliger à vivre derrière des barreaux rayés ?_

S'extirpant de la cabine de douche, Killer s'apprêtait à enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches avant que son regard n'agrippe le miroir, désormais découvert. Le tissu avait glissé après son dernier coup de poing, un peu plus rageur que les précédents. Ses doigts agirent d'eux-mêmes : ils redessinèrent le creux du cercle qui ornait sa joue droite. Puis remontèrent lentement vers ses trois excroissances triangulaires. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train d'admirer, le dégoût s'empara de ses tripes. Son autre main agrippa son carcan de fer pour le faire glisser sur sa tête jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Il n'y avait que son masque pour dissimuler la marque des esclaves des Dragons Célestes.


	5. TUYAU (Sabo)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà pour le 5ème ficlet de ce recueil ! Il peut contenir des spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'arc Dressrosa. (même si je pense que la plupart de vous sont à jour au niveau des épisodes ?) Mais sans plus. J'ai eu l'idée en m'interrogeant sur ce fameux tuyau que notre blondinet préféré (pas Sanji, l'autre) trimballe toujours avec lui ! J'espère que ce ficlet vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **TUYAU**

Sabo

.

.

.

Le tuyau voltigea dans les airs quelques secondes avant de retrouver la poigne d'acier de son détendeur pour qu'il puisse achever son adversaire. Hack ne vit pas le coup venir : son bout recourbé l'assomma avec plus de violence que prévue, affolant le blondinet. Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, appelant Koala, ses confrères révolutionnaires et même Dragon à l'aide. La jeune femme fut la première à arriver, peu pressée. L'habitude des frasques de Sabo s'était petit à petit encrée dans le quartier général des révolutionnaires : venant de lui, plus rien ne les étonnait. Sauf peut-être le corps inconscient de Hack.

Immédiatement, la petite femme agrippa les joues de son acolyte entre ses petits poings et les tira, comme si elles pouvaient se décrocher de sa mâchoire. Elle l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri. Enfin, le poisson pourri en l'occurrence, gisait toujours sur le sol, une bosse énorme sur la tête et les bras en croix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête pour assommer Hack pendant un entraînement ? De la paille ? Je parie qu'elle a dû flamber depuis le temps, foutu abruti !

— Hehehehe, désolé !, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Cependant, les mots de Koala résonnèrent encore et encore dans son crâne, s'enroulant vicieusement autour de ses neurones enrayés par l'amnésie. _Paille_. Ce mot s'insinua en lui comme un coup de poing, sans pour autant éclaircir ce qu'il représentait ; pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il avait une signification particulière pour lui, mais laquelle ? Ses souvenirs refusaient de lui apporter une réponse satisfaisante. _Flamber_. Par le feu. Léché par les flammes... C'était ce que Dragon lui avait dit, en parlant de son ancienne ville. Ou plutôt, du dépotoir où il vivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ; tout le reste avait été voilé par sa promiscuité avec la mort. Sabo l'avait tutoyé de près alors que la barbe ne lui poussait même pas encore au menton. Après avoir aidé Koala à porter Hack jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le Second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire fila s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Le blondinet posa délicatement le tuyau contre un mur. Contre toute attente, il prenait soin de ce monceau de métal déglingué, récupéré dans une décharge lorsqu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Avec lui à ses côtés, Sabo se sentait _entier_. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait dès qu'il ne tenait, dès qu'il fracassait la tête d'agents du Gouvernement avec. Souvent, on lui demandait pourquoi il avait choisi cette arme ridicule, à défaut de s'être tourné vers des sabres, des pistolets... ou même encore ses propres poings. Lui-même ne le savait pas ; la seule certitude qui l'envahissait, c'était que ses mains voulaient utiliser ce tuyau et rien d'autre. De toute façon, il ne savait ni trancher, ni viser, ni cogner. La seule chose où Sabo excellait, c'était assommé.

Hack le prouvait.

S'affalant sur sa paillasse, le révolutionnaire à la tignasse blonde observa son tuyau. _Son fidèle compagnon_. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous sa tête, en chassant le haut de forme qui l'ornait. Sans son tuyau, les deux tiers de son âme manquaient. Tiraillé par ce sentiment d'incomplétude, Sabo fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la tige métallique. Elle cliqueta sous ses ongles agréablement.

Ce que la tête de Sabo oubliait, son corps s'en rappelait.

Il ne fit pas attention aux lettres inscrites au couteau dans le tuyau lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts y passa.

 _ASL_.


	6. BONNET (Law)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs ! Je reviens vers vous pour un sixième ficlet, cette fois-ci sur un personnage que je sais que vous adorez tous-tes. (Et je l'adore moi aussi) J'ai apprécié écrire celui-là et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **BONNET**

Trafalgar Law

Le coeur de Law tambourinait à une vitesse affolante dans sa cage thoracique. _Il avait perdu son bonnet_. D'ordinaire si nonchalant, le Capitaine des Heart Pirates arpentait son submersible de long en large. Il ouvrait à la volée chaque porte et dérangeait l'ordre de chaque pièce avant de passer à la suivante. Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol métallique furieusement. Immergé au fond de l'océan depuis plusieurs jours, la probabilité qu'il puisse avoir perdu son bonnet à l'extérieur avoisinait zéro pour cent. Alors où était-il ?

Laissé sur le pont lorsqu'ils ont quitté la dernière île ? Peu probable. Pourtant, le doute tiraillait douloureusement les tripes du pirate. Abandonnant ses recherches en atteignant les tréfonds les plus sombres du sous-marin, Law se laissa glisser contre le mur jaunâtre du couloir. Froid, si froid. Ses mains tatouées enserrèrent sa tignasse emmêlée alors qu'il ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Une vaine tentative de se rassurer ; seule la présence du bonnet sur son crâne parvenait à réellement l'apaiser. Si même Sachi ne savait pas où il était dissimulé, personne ne le saurait. Si même Penguin ne l'avait pas vu en rangeant leurs affaires, alors personne ne l'avait. Les doigts de Law se crispèrent autour de ses mèches de suie.

Les souvenirs de Cora-san ne disparaissaient pas. Encrés dans sa chair jusqu'à sa mort, esquissés dans son Jolly Roger et même cousus sur ses vêtements, aucune chance pour qu'ils lui échappent. Ce souvenir- _là_ , au contraire, il l'avait perdu. Et son cœur se serra traitreusement à cette pensée, pique destinée à lui rappeler sa propre bêtise. L'envie de l'ôter de sa poitrine le tiraillait. Peut-être qu'ainsi, sa culpabilité s'apaisera. Avec un peu de chance, tous ses maux disparaîtront en même temps qu'il balancera son palpitant à la mer. Un poids en moins à porter, un organe en moins à surveiller.

Il se souvint de Flevance et de ses bâtiments blancs. Il se remémora la joie, la bonne humeur et les festivals. Il se rappela du saturnisme et de ses ravages. Il revoyait les soldats, protégés par des combinaisons désuètes et des masques à gaz alors qu'ils tiraient dans le tas, autant sur les vieillards que les bonnes sœurs ou les enfants. Il se souvint des corps étendus, dépouillé de toute vitalité de ses parents. Le stigmate de vieilles larmes refoulées revinrent le titiller. Pire que l'horreur, pire que de ramper entre deux cadavres pour se protéger des coups de feu, il y avait la perte de son bonnet.

 _Hé, grand frère, regarde !_

Sans lui, Law se sentait nu. Exposé à des yeux scrutateurs, désireux de débusquer la moindre faiblesse. Il arrachait si facilement les cœurs de ses pairs parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arracher le sien aussi facilement. Il s'accrochait désespérément à ses côtes et à ses poumons, lui coupant la respiration d'un même mouvement.

 _Regarde, je t'ai fais un bonnet !_

Qu'il le perde lors d'une altercation un peu trop musclé ou qu'on lui arrache pour l'essayer, personne ne réchappait à sa fureur vengeresse. Il était prêt à découper quiconque osait s'en moquer de façon irrémédiable. Un simple couvre-chef duveteux affreux à regarder ? Une faute de goût inimaginable ? _Un souvenir_ qu'il chérissait tout autant que ses tatouages.

 _Tu le porteras toujours, dis ? Dis, dis !_

Il l'avait promis et à cet instant, il ne le portait pas. Aujourd'hui, la perte n'en était que plus vivace. Le goût âcre du regret l'assaillit. Même si ses compagnons rayonnaient, ils ne parviendraient jamais à réchauffer son cœur gelé. Law ne bougea pas, malgré les pas qu'il entendait s'approcher graduellement de lui. Il ne moufta pas lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Entre ses deux genoux, il remarqua deux pattes poilues engoncées dans une combinaison jaune à l'emblème des Heart Pirates. Bepo.

— Désolé ?

Law ne savait pas s'il s'excusait pour l'avoir dérangé, ou pour l'avoir vu pleurer. En relevant la tête pour prier son second de foutre le camp, ses yeux grisâtres s'agrandirent. Entre les pattes de l'ours, son bonnet. Son précieux, si précieux bonnet. Le poids niché au fond de sa poitrine se changea en plume, s'envolant jusqu'à la surface.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le Chirurgien de la Mort cala son couvre-chef sur sa tête. À nouveau, _il se sentait entier_. À nouveau, il sentait la petite main gracile de Lamy entre ses mèches noirâtres.

 _Comme ça, tu auras toujours un bout de moi avec toi._


	7. MENSONGES (Usopp)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis désolée de poster ce ficlet avec tant de retard ; entre les cours et d'autres activités, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps... Cette fois-ci je mets à l'honneur Usopp, notre vaillant guerrier des mers ! J'espère que le ficlet vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire. N'oubliez pas de _reviewer_ pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

 **MENSONGES**

Usopp

 _Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir, Usopp ?_

Cette question tournait et se retournait dans la tête du sniper du Thousand Sunny. Il se mordilla la lèvre, songeur ; cette question, il l'avait entendu un millier de fois, de la bouche de centaines de personnes différentes. Parfois, elles étaient moqueuses. Souvent, elles étaient mortellement sérieuses. Parfois, il en riait. Souvent, il en pleurait. Parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son besoin viscéral de s'inventer des histoires et de s'égayer soi-même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Marqué par la disparition de son père et la perte de sa mère, Usopp s'est construit ses fables pour combattre le monde hostile qui l'entourait.

Et, plus tard, pour voir le sourire étincelant de Kaya.

— Lorsque je n'avais que cinq ans, j'étais déjà un grand aventurier. J'ai sillonné les quatre mers de bout en bout ! J'ai même vu un poisson rouge si énorme qu'il aurait pu abrité une île entière dans son estomac ! Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que ses crottes pouvaient être toutes aussi grandes. Alors, quand j'ai accosté sur l'une d'elles, ma surprise a été si grande que-

Il se murmurait cette vieille fable encore et encore. Il se remémorait le rire cristallin de Kaya qui l'accompagnait, toujours plus haut perché, toujours plus fort.

Kaya. Elle lui manquait, même s'il ne regrettait pas sa décision de l'avoir quitté pour de grandioses aventures. Aujourd'hui, il chérit son souvenir. Et crit ses mensonges un peu plus fort à la tronche d'opposants de plus en plus puissants, comme s'ils pouvaient faire passer le message jusqu'au village de Syrup, où la jeune femme l'attend.

 _Pourquoi mentir, Usopp ?_

Cette question-là aussi, on lui répétait souvent. Parfois, par inquiétude. Souvent, par moquerie. Un soupir fendit les lèvres de l'artilleur alors qu'il bricolait dans son atelier de nouvelles billes dévastatrices. En plus de deux ans, sa puissance de tir avait progressivement augmenté jusqu'à égaler celle des meilleurs tireurs de la planète. En quelques mois en mer avec ses compagnons, la plupart de ses mensonges se révélèrent être des réalités. Le poisson rouge géant ? Vaincu par Dorry et Broggy à Little Garden. Le dragon ? Vu - et mangé - à Punk Hazard, d'après Luffy. Une île remplie de nains ? Green Bit, découverte aux abords de Dressrosa. Avoir huit milles hommes ? Après le sauvetage inespéré des jouets-humains et proclamé "God Usopp" par un géant d'Elbaf, Usopp a eu, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, des milliers d'hommes prêts à sacrifier leur vie en contribution à la sienne.

Peut-être qu'il lui suffisait de mentir une fois, ne serait-ce que quelques mots, pour que ses derniers basculent dans sa réalité. Plantant une aiguille pleine de tabasco dans une bille creuse, les pensées d'Usopp dérivèrent à nouveau vers Syrup, vers ses amis restés là-bas. Peut-être que s'il continuait à mentir, son rêve basculera dans sa réalité.

— Je suis le Grand Usopp, valeureux guerrier des mers. Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville, pas même Luffy ; tous tremblent en entendant mon nom. Sauf Kaya. Parce que Kaya, elle est accrochée à mon bras, une alliance à l'annulaire et un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres alors que je lui présente Yasopp, mon père. Un autre valeureux guerrier des mers. Il me voit _enfin_. Il me reconnaît comme la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang et mes amis sont tous là. Je suis le Grand Usopp et on me reconnaît enfin comme quelqu'un de courageux qui ne se cache plus derrière les plus forts mais qui laisse les autres se dissimuler derrière lui.


	8. TATOUAGE (Ace)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je suis désolée de mettre ce recueil à jour si tardivement... (et si aléatoirement) mais mes cours m'en empêchent. Heureusement que les vacances se rapprochent ; avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me plonger pleinement dans la fanfiction pendant ces deux précieuses petites semaines. Je tiens également à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, pour la même raison que la mise à jour tardive ! Sachez cependant que vous voir commenter mes filets me fait _extrêmement_ plaisir et que je trépigne devant mon ordinateur à chaque review ! Trève de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses... Ce nouveau ficlet ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **TATOUAGE**

Portgas D. Ace

.

.

.

Inconsciemment, Ace effleurait la lettre barrée sur son bras du bout des doigts. Assis sur le rebord du pont, les pieds au-dessus de l'océan, il observait paresseusement l'horizon. La pulpe de son son pouce retraça la croix. Ses yeux,eux, se tournaient vers les confins de Grand Line, de l'autre côté de Reverse Mountain. Là où s'étendait East Blue, la plus calme de toutes les mers. Mais aussi la plus turbulente, lorsque l'on connaissait les énergumènes qui y avaient grandis. Lui, par exemple. Ou ses frères.

Ses frères. Ils avaient partagé leurs rêves, leurs désirs d'aventures, leurs bains, leurs éclats de rire, leurs larmes... Pour qu'il n'y ait plus que Luffy et Ace pour partager la perte de Sabo.

A la pensée du premier, un sourire étira ses lèvres ; Ace avait ouï dire que le plus jeune de la fratrie brandissait désormais un Jolly Roger affublé d'un chapeau de paille et se rapprochait dangereusement de la Route de Tous les Périls. Pour sûr que son petit frère y aspirait depuis des années : il l'avait déjà hurlé à la face de tout Goya lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Luffy, inconscient comme il était, devait déjà débusquer son équipage petit à petit, s'entourant des meilleurs dans leurs domaines et certainement... des plus étranges phénomènes que leurs îles natales n'aient jamais portée. Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour cet abruti, au contraire ; il l'encourageait mentalement à poursuivre cette voie.

Par contre, pour le second...

Une boule se forma graduellement dans sa gorge, écrasant sa trachée jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque. Ravalant durement ses larmes et reniflant piteusement, ses doigts s'accrochèrent tels des serres autour de la lettre barrée. Il ne s'était pas planté dans l'écriture de son prénom, non ; il ne se l'était pas fait faire après quelques verres de saké en trop ; il n'avait pas eu soudainement une illumination excentrique pour se démarquer de ses pairs.

Cette lettre en particulier dénaturait son prénom pour une seule et unique raison : rendre l'hommage à celui qui l'avait pour initial. Parce que même s'il n'existait plus, même s'il ne pouvait pas découvrir les merveilles de ce monde de ses propres yeux, Ace le trimballait toujours avec lui. Comme ça, il voyait Grand Line à travers ce tatouage, il devenait fou de joie dans le Nouveau Monde et se foutait de sa gueule en l'observant repriser mille et une fois le chapeau conique qu'il confectionnait pour Oz Jr. Même si sa présence _physique_ manquait à ses côtés, sa voix nasillarde résonnait avec la même vivacité d'autrefois dans son esprit.

 _C'est si beau l'océan ! Tu en as de la chance, Ace !_

Qu'il entendait aussi clairement qu'il pourrait observer des poissons aux couleurs criardes au fond d'un lac transparent. Là-bas, à des centaines de milliers de lieux, au fond d'East Blue gisait le corps dépouillé de vie de Sabo. Peut-être même qu'ils ne restaient plus que ses os, la chair ayant été dévorées par l'usure et les bêtes marines carnivores.

Détournant son regard de l'infini bleuté clapotant sous ses pieds, Ace sauta à pieds joints sur le pont du Moby Dick. La main toujours crispée sur le S barré, si important à ses yeux mais tant raillé par ses compagnons, Ace descendit dans la cale jusqu'à sa cabine. Il se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse dans un long soupir résigné. Le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son coude, masquant par la même occasion son visage à quiconque oserait le déranger. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rincer le gosier avec une gorgée de saké, une douce brise salée effleura sa joue. Pourtant, elle était collée à la peau tatouée de son bras. Pourtant, _à l'intérieur_ , le vent perdait tous ses droits, bloqués par des hublots scellés.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes d'étonnement qu'il se rendit compte avait esquissé la même forme qu'un S. Sans que la croix ne suive ; comme si cette brise rêvée n'était là que pour lui affirmer une vérité qu'il ne croirait jamais.

Parce qu'il était persuadé du contraire depuis trop longtemps.


	9. MARQUE (Koala)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous-tes ! Encore une fois, veuillez m'excuser de cette mise à jour vraiment, vraiment tardive. J'ai eu une période creuse qui m'empêchait d'écrire, mais je compte revenir petit à petit faire gonfler le chiffre des fanfictions One Piece avec mes écrits. J'espère que ce ficlet vous plaira. Il ne me satisfait pas à 100%, mais j'estime tout de même qu'il se suffit ainsi. Bonne lecture à tous-tes, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas) !

* * *

 **MARQUE**

Koala

.

.

.

Penchée sur la plus haute tour du repère des Révolutionnaires, Koala observait la blancheur candide de l'horizon. Tout autour d'elle, des dunes d'une pureté absolue, à peine tâchée par quelques pierres un peu plus grisâtres que d'autres. C'était un paysage époustouflant. L'air lui manquait, tant la perfection que lui renvoyait l'île enserrait sa gorge. La nature savait faire son travail ; seul l'homme l'entachait de son futile besoin d'améliorer ce qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide alors que ses mains s'accrochaient fermement au rebord du toit. Ses yeux accrochèrent le soleil qui disparaissait derrière les confins de l'océan. Il ne lui brûlait pas les yeux ; pas lorsqu'il se couchait.

Depuis toute petite, Koala avait toujours apprécié observer les coucher de soleil. Ils l'émerveillaient. Depuis les hauteurs de Marie-Joie, alors quelle frottait le sol par pur automatisme de survie, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'évader vers le ciel. Il accrochait le soleil en se laissant réchauffer par ses rayons endormis. Ils lui redonnaient de l'espoir. Parce que contrairement à elle, le soleil rayonnait encore. Et il ne s'arrêterait jamais de le faire.

A l'instar de celui fiché dans son dos.

 _C'est normal de pleurer._

Son sourire s'estompa à mesure que ses dents meurtrissaient sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se souvenait de ce jour dans ces moindres détails. Elle se rappelait de sa peau rougeâtre, comme teintée par le sang indélébile des Dragons Célestes qu'il avait tués pour _les_ libérer.

 _Nous ne sommes pas comme eux._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par une multitude d'autres. Oncle Tiger, Oncle Jinbei... Ils lui manquaient tous. Mais elle ne les avait pas oubliés. Elle gardait leurs sourires, leurs boutades et leurs rires gravés dans son cœur.

 _Pour l'éternité_ , qu'elle leur avait dit.

Et Koala pleurait, silencieusement, en se remémorant son séjour sur le navire des Pirates du Soleil. Elle pleurait tout son soûl, comme on le lui avait appris. Elle extériorisait ses sentiments, comme on le lui avait proposé. Elle se sentait si bien, si légère...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main palmée effleura son épaule avec un peu trop de vivacité, lui arrachant un sursaut effrayé. Son cœur commença à tambouriner violemment contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il souhaitait s'échapper de la prison que formait ses côtes. Ses doigts s'agitèrent, meurtrissant le bas de sa robe alors qu'elle en arrachait un morceau.

Elle commença à astiquer nerveusement le rebord de la gouttière, bien que rien ne le salissait ; la pluie ne s'abattait jamais dans cette région du monde. La poussière disparaissait des recoins d'une seule bourrasque. Mais Koala astiquait, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne pleurais pas. Je ne pleurerais plus. Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Et ses ongles s'éclataient déjà contre le zinc, alors que du sang s'échappait de sa peau ouverte. De petites gouttes douloureuses, qu'elle feignait de ne pas sentir. Koala ravala ses larmes. Koala tentait de poursuivre sa tâche, bien même que les mains humides de Hack enlacèrent avec précaution ses poignets.

La peur lui nouait les tripes. La peur des coups, du fouet, des crachats, des mines dégoûtées. Des pistolets et des balles qui les gonflaient.

— Reviens dans le présent, Koala. C'est moi, Hack. Je ne suis pas comme _eux_.

Et les mots s'entortillaient dans son esprit, rejoignant ceux qu'un autre homme-poisson lui avait beuglé, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine détruite par la fatalité.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Et cette fois-ci, ces excuses ne transpiraient pas la peur. Elles se tentaient d'un sourire alors que ses petits bras s'accrochèrent à la nuque de Hack.

De toute façon, ce n'était plus la griffe des Dragons Célestes, qui ravageait son dos. C'était le soleil, éclatant, planté en plein milieu du ciel, à illuminer l'univers de ses rayons mordorés. Il ne faillirait jamais à l'éclairer, parce que rien ni personne ne pouvait le lui ôter.


	10. CHAPEAU

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Après plus d'un an... voilà le dernier "chapitre" de ce recueil. Il n'est pas très original, certes mais... Il fallait le faire, hein ? (Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ce recueil, c'est ce qui m'a donné le courage de le finir.) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **CHAPEAU**

Monkey D. Luffy

.

.

.

 _Gol D. Roger_ sifflotait joyeusement en tressant les fétus de paille du chapeau qu'il construisait. Il était encore jeune et il avait encore la tête pleine de rêves irréalisables, trop haut et trop loin pour que ses doigts enfantins parviennent à les effleurer. Ce mioche d'East Blue crevait d'envie de prendre la mer et de se perdre sur les nombreuses îles qui constituaient le monde.

Mais la pauvreté l'obligeait à se serrer la ceinture, autant pour sa famille que pour lui-même.

Jusqu'au jour où plus rien ne l'attachait à son île d'origine. Alors, avant même de poser les pieds sur un navire marchand pour entamer son aventure, il fignolait son chapeau en ajustant la bandelette écarlate qui l'ornait. A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas que son chapeau entrerait dans la légende. Mais bien avant, le nom de son porteur originel fut griffonné sur un bout de papier estampillé des mots _préoccupations mineures_. Puis, sur une affiche, accompagnée d'une somme mirobolante. Et enfin, sur la stèle des légendes autant haïes qu'admirées.

Ce fut sa tête qui s'envola à la place de son chapeau.

Et _Shanks_ vissait la paille vieillotte sur sa tignasse rousse. Il était jeune et il rêvait d'égaler la renommée de son défunt capitaine. Il n'avait pas encore compris ce que le chapeau représentait. Jusqu'au jour où il croisa la route d'un mioche incapable de rester immobile, incapable de rester silencieux, incapable de rester passif alors que le monde bourdonnait autour de lui. Il dévora un Fruit du Démon que Shanks passa des années à traquer. Et il comprit, le rouquin. Il comprit pourquoi son ancien capitaine lui légua son bien le plus précieux. Il comprit pourquoi il lui intima d'en prendre soin _jusqu'au prochain_.

Ce fut son bras qui s'envola à la place de son chapeau.

Et _Monkey D. Luffy_ choyait ce chapeau de paille plus que sa propre vie. Il ne traînait jamais loin. Ou plutôt, il l'avait toujours sur sa tête, incapable de s'en séparer. Et lorsque cela arrivait, son coeur se serrait, ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes s'activaient pour le rattraper avant que le vent ne l'emporte jusqu'aux confins du monde.

Ce chapeau était passé entre les doigts de géants. Gol D. Roger, Shanks le Roux et maintenant... Monkey D. Luffy, un mioche à la tête pleine de rêves improbables, le jeune homme qui prit la mer pour les atteindre et l'homme qui réussira à la réaliser. Personne n'en doutait : ni Shanks, ni son équipage hétéroclite, ni les pirates de tous les horizons qui croisaient sa route. Et il y parvint, ce mioche au sourire enjôleur.

Alors, ce fut son chapeau qui s'envola, pour se déposer sur une nouvelle tête.

Un nouvel aventurier.

Un nouveau rêveur.

Un nouveau _pirate_.

La tradition se poursuivait.


	11. FLEURS (Akainu)

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je pensais avoir terminé ce recueil. Je m'étais (hélas?) trompée. Une autre idée a germé dans ma tête – et peut-être que d'autres se rajouteront, qui sait. Une idée différente, puisqu'il s'agit d'un personnage haï – du moins je crois – par la majeure partie du fandom. Haï pour une raison que vous connaissez tous – la mort d'Ace. Mais… je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ce personnage, malgré sa vilenie même les monstres ont des sentiments, vous ne croyez pas ? Même les monstres sont des _êtres humains_.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **FLEURS**

Akainu

.

.

.

La fraîcheur ambiante de la pièce ne le faisait ni frémir, ni trembler. Il incarnait les torrents tumultueux, incandescents et rougeoyants d'un volcan en fusion – le froid ne l'effrayait pas.

Du moins, le froid extérieur.

Parce qu'aussi brûlante était sa peau et ses os, son cœur, lui, était glacé.

Gelé. Prêt à se briser au moindre effleurement alors, il l'oublie. Enfin, il _essaye_ de l'oublier.

Sa veste d'Amiral gisait sur son fauteuil, délaissée. Sa chemise, ouverte, voltigeait au rythme des bourrasques venteuses se faufilant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Étrangement, un frisson parcoure son échine, laissant ses yeux se poser sur les parterres de fleurs, dans le jardin bordant son bureau.

 _Il sera fort comme toi, Sakazuki._

Elles étaient jolies, les fleurs. Des roses et des violettes, à cinq pétales parfaitement agencés. Similaires à celles qu'il arbore le long de son épaule gauche, se poursuivant jusqu'à son large biceps. Il ne comptait plus toutes celles qu'il a ajouté au fur et à mesure des années. Ni celles qu'il ajoutera par la suite, rappels piquants de souvenirs qui commençaient déjà à s'effacer. Trop vieux, trop lointains, trop étouffés par la glace et la chaleur qui menace de la faire éclater en son sein.

 _Il sera beau comme toi, mon amour._

Akainu soupira, délaissant un instant sa paperasse pour se perdre dans la contemplation d'un ciel d'été entaché par une rigole de nuages.

Pourquoi avait-il froid, déjà… ? Pourquoi, alors que les rayons du soleil réchauffaient quiconque s'en approchait ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle était froide. Mais d'un froid qui ne demandait que ses bras pour y trouver un brin de chaleur flamboyante. Et Sakazuki se souvenait encore de sa peau qui ne quémandait que ses doigts, qui ne voulait que son corps, pressé contre le sien. Étreintes charnelles enfouies sous les draps aux affres florales, ponctués de baisers fougueux, passionnés, _amoureux_.

Elle était froide, mais ses sourires étaient encore plus chauds que la lave que Sakazuki pouvait créer.

 _Il t'aimera Sakazuki. Il t'aimera, peut importe ce que tu as pu faire. Peut importe ce que tu feras._

Le chien rouge se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'une perle de sang s'en échappe. Sa main moite dans son gant se glissa dans sa tignasse en brosse, tentant d'apaiser un mal être qu'il savait que rien ne pouvait calmer. Et ces mêmes mains, _avant_ , se posaient sur une protubérance ronde, sous un bout de tissu. Ses mains qui étaient encore pures. Inviolées par les préceptes d'une justice implacable. Parce qu'elle n'existait pas encore, cette justice. Parce qu'Akainu n'en avait jamais eu besoin. N'y avait jamais songé.

Maintenant, ses mains sales, il les dissimulait sous du cuir. Pour ne plus rien contaminer.

 _Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, mon amour ? Notre fils sera merveilleux, comme son père. Et il aimera les fleurs, comme sa mère._

Et surtout beau, comme sa mère. Parfait, exempt du moindre défaut. Sakazuki laissa glisser son pinceau d'entre ses doigts, laissant l'encre salir sa tenue d'ordinaire impeccable. En parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'elle dissimulait.

 _Sakazuki… Je… Je t'aime. Je… je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été assez for-_

Il se souvenait de l'odeur du sang qui tapissait ses cuisses et son ventre, ouvert. Il se rappelait de ses tripes, posées sur le côté. De la poche percée, de la césarienne à l'anesthésie inefficace, de ses cris, de ses larmes, de son désespoir, de leur _désespoir_ , alors que leur fils mourrait dans ses bras. Avant qu'elle même ne souffle ses derniers mots, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens.

Pourquoi ce salaud avait-il eu le droit à un fils, alors qu'on l'avait privé du sien ? Pourquoi, même dans la tombe, son nom perdurait, alors que le sien disparaîtra lorsque son tour sera venu ? Pourquoi était-il plus méritant que lui ?

Pourquoi la justice ne se dressait-elle pas de son côté ?

Peut-être parce que c'était son rôle, de l'incarner. Peut-être que c'était à lui de se venger.

Justice… Vengeance. Deux faces d'une même pièce qui n'ont toutes les deux plus aucun sens.

Sauf pour Sakazuki.

Parce qu'il était fort. Il était fort pour eux trois et il aura sa vengeance. Sa _justice_.


	12. CROIX (Mihawk)

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Encore un autre ! Et je suis loin d'avoir terminé. D'autres personnages m'ont soufflé leurs possessions les plus précieuses à l'oreille et n'attendent plus que j'écrive dessus. (haha) Aujourd'hui, il s'agit sûrement d'un des Grands Corsaires que vous appréciez le plus. Et sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CROIX**

Dracule Mihawk

.

.

.

Perché à la fenêtre de la pluie haute tour de son manoir à Lugubra, Mihawk jouait nonchalamment avec la croix suspendue à son cou. Elle dissimulait une minuscule lame qui, entre des mains expertes, fauchait des vies avec autant d'aisance que la plus longue des épées. Entre les siennes, le couteau était mortel.

Sa croix avait repoussé Roronoa Zoro. D'ailleurs il l'entendait se battre contre des humandrills, perdu dans la forêt aux arbres morts.

Mais Mihawk l'oubliait déjà, ne se souciant guère des déboires de son auto-proclamé rival et élève. Il l'oubliait déjà, perdu dans la contemplation du fourreau et de la garde de la lame. Elle était d'une simplicité déconcertante ; de l'or ciselé qui luisait sous l'éclat argenté de la lune.

Mihawk dégagea précautionneusement la lame du fourreau. Il y fit glisser son pouce pour juger son tranchant. Il perça sa peau et un mince filet de sang se perdit dans les plis de sa chemise.

En vingt-cinq ans, il ne l'avait pas poli une seule fois : des coups de chiffons suffisait à la faire reluire. _Elle_ lui avait juré que le couteau ne s'émousserait jamais et elle avait encore raison.

 _Tu as des yeux magnifiques._

Aujourd'hui encore, ces mots le surprenait. On lui disait qu'il avait des yeux de faucon. Des yeux effrayants, des yeux de prédateur perfides aux serres affûtées et au bec acéré. Des yeux de bête qui empalait leurs victimes et s'amusait de leurs gesticulations désespérées. Des yeux perçants qui sondaient les âmes et volaient les secrets.

Mais surtout des yeux d'adolescents, encore innocents. Encore purs, encore émerveillés par ce que le monde avait à lui offrir. Ou presque.

 _Comment tu t'appelles ?_

Dracule Mihawk, avait-il murmuré, la gorge noué. Intimidé par son aisance et sa facilité à s'adresser à de parfaits étrangers. Mais surtout surpris de sa longue chevelure blonde éclatante de vitalité il crut y voir de l'or. Et l'iris de son œil, d'un bleu océanique enchanteur qui ne souffrait d'aucune tempête lui coupait la langue. Elle était sublime, chimérique. Et elle s'appelait _Mina_.

Mihawk était terne et vêtu de noir et elle était son double, joviale et vêtue de blanc.

Mais elle lui avait tendu la main, à cet adolescent que tous rejetaient, que tous considéraient comme une toux tenace et irritante. Elle lui avait souri et elle lui avait offert ce couteau dissimulée sous une croix en plus de l'épée qui lui cinglait le dos.

 _Des vestiges familiaux. Prends-en soin._

Il s'en était servi, Mihawk – et il s'en servait encore. Il avisa du coin de l'œil son épée démesurée, reposant contre son lit à baldaquin. Puis, il suspendit à nouveau la croix à son cou, posant l'or gelé contre sa peau brûlante, dissimulée sous sa chemise.

Elle disait que ça lui donnait de l'allure, de s'habiller en baron. De choisir des cimetières lugubres et abandonnés pour s'entraîner – elle l'avait toujours accompagné, chassant l'ombre de sa lumière.

Elle avait même réussi à étouffer la noirceur de son âme. À adoucir le macabre Dracule Mihawk.

 _On est les meilleurs amis du monde, dis ?_

Mihawk avisa la lune éternelle suspendue au-dessus de Lugubra. Cette île lui aurait autant plus qu'elle plaisait à la gamine aux boucles roses. Elle aurait aimé le manoir et les robes vieillottes, les recoins tapissés d'araignées, les caveaux aux portes rouillées et les tours aux pierres branlantes… Elle aurait chassé le lugubre pour le remplacer par la lumière.

Et il n'aurait pas bronché.

 _Tu n'oublieras pas d'être heureux, dis ?_

La constitution fragile de Mina ne lui permettait pas de sortir aussi souvent qu'elle l'aimerait – pourtant, ce ne fut pas ses escapades constantes qui l'achevèrent.

Ce fut ses propres parents. Ils la dédaignaient pour ses fréquentations suspicieuses. Sortir la nuit avec un jeune homme lugubre, quelle idée ! Et pour faire quoi, à part ternir sa réputation et celles de ses parents, notables respectés de l'île ? Et pour faire quoi, à part se faire déposséder de sa virginité, qu'un _véritable_ baron souhaitait acheter une petite fortune ?

Ils n'étaient qu'amis. Et Mihawk n'aurait jamais osé la salir.

Vingt-trois ans plus tôt, Mihawk assassina les parents de Mina, usant pour la première fois ses cadeaux pour faucher des vies. Il s'occupa ensuite du baron et l'empala à l'entrée de son propre domaine. Menace silencieuse à tous ceux qui oseraient salir l'image de la perfection faite femme. La marine plaça une prise sur sa tête. L'affiche de Dracule Mihawk, l'assassin des nobliaux, faisait déjà le tour du monde - mais personne ne savait _pourquoi_ il avait vraiment fait ça.

 _Tu n'oublieras pas que je suis toujours là._

Mihawk étreignit la croix si fort que son pourtour s'inscrivit dans sa peau. Il n'oubliera jamais Mina.

Et lorsque Zoro sera prêt, peut-être le rejoindra-t-elle dans l'autre monde.


	13. BERMUDA (Shanks)

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note** : Bon, pour celui-là... Disons que l'objet n'est qu'une excuse pour de la broderie. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture. À la prochaine !

* * *

 **BERMUDA**

Shanks

.

.

.

On lui demandait souvent pourquoi ses bermudas étaient si excentriques. Si peu conventionnels pour un pirate. Tantôt colorés aux motifs fleuris, tantôt étranges. Qui captivaient parfois mais qui attiraient inexorablement les regards de tous ceux qu'il croisait. (Il ne s'imaginait absolument pas qu'il s'agisse en vérité de ses jambes poilues exhibées ainsi.)

Shanks ne répondait jamais.

Mais Benn savait. Il avait déjà visité West Blue, par le passé. Il en connaissait les mythes et les légendes, les superstitions et les adages incongrus. Cette région du monde se glorifiait dans l'intellect de ses habitants, mais briller parmi les abrutis était accessible à n'importe quel con.

Benn, il avait déjà entendu les matrones distiller leur venin dans le coeur des mioches. _Les rouquins_ , disaient-elles, _les êtres à cheveux flamboyants sont des démons nés dans les flammes des volcans sous-marins_. Il n'y avait que les sorcières pour donner naissance à de telles abominations. Des sorcières ayant vendues leurs âmes et leurs corps aux Rois des Mers pour obtenir leurs faveurs. Bien sûr, les matrones ne s'interrogeaient pas sur le contenu des faveurs. Ça n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux. Il pouvait autant s'agir d'obtenir l'immortalité, de traverser Calm Belt à la nage, que de sauver le village de la famine, elles s'en fichaient.

Les matrones préféraient les lapider avant de le découvrir. Puis de les pendre séance tenante.

Les archéologues d'Ohana tentèrent de leur insuffler un brin de raison. De logique et de rationalité. Sans succès. La superstition était trop bien encrée. Depuis trop longtemps. Cette sornette traînait dans les esprits depuis des siècles… et s'il y avait bien une chose que le Siècle Oublié aurait pu emporté, c'est cette malédiction des rouquins.

Shanks ne parlait jamais de ses parents.

À raison. Son père l'avait abandonné dès que les sages-femmes lui signalèrent avoir découvert des mèches rousses sur son crâne encore sanglant et poisseux de l'accouchement. Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de le serrer dans ses bras une seule fois, ni même de se remettre de ses couches. Elle fut emportée, rouée de coups et pendue dans l'heure qui suivi. Coupable d'avoir trompé son époux, d'avoir pactisé avec les Rois des Mers et pratiqué la sorcellerie. Son cadavre, les jupes encore pleines de sang, fut balancé dans l'océan. Corps violacé à la nuque brisée, emporté par les flots tumultueux de West Blue.

Accoudé au bastingage, Shanks rêvassait. Les yeux perdus dans le vague. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, comme s'il se recueillait au fond de ses eaux. Comme s'il s'y ressourçait. Benn soupira, secouant la tête d'un air résigné avant de grimper jusqu'à la vigie, y rejoignant Yasopp.

Shanks avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le deuil d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Les rouquins étaient expulsés du village. Réduits à vivre entre eux, les aînés s'occupant des nouveaux-nés… Et c'était dans les bras d'une adolescente rousse que Shanks se retrouva, abandonné à périr dans la forêt. Il s'était battu pour survivre, pour _vivre_. Il tenta d'affirmer sa tignasse en l'exhibant alors qu'il traversait le village. Mais les passants le fuyaient, les poissonnières et les maraîchers dissimulaient leurs victuailles sous des étoffes et les matrones crachaient à ses pieds. Certains priaient même qu'on les pardonne d'avoir osé croiser le regard d'un démon…

Alors l'adolescent décida de détourner leurs regards. De les obliger à fixer des bermudas excentriques, ridicules. D'oublier sa tignasse rousse de malheur pour, peut-être, raffermir un amour-propre déclinant.

Ça fonctionna. Un temps, seulement. Bientôt, ce fut un bonnet grisâtre et mal tricoté qui recouvrait son crâne. Qui le suivit jusque sur le bastingage du navire de Gold Roger. Puis, le bonnet fut remplacé par un chapeau de paille, sa confiance retrouvée.

Anéantie à nouveau lorsqu'il croisait des pirates de West Blue.

Alors il renfilait des bermudas colorés, et enfonçant un peu plus son chapeau de paille sur son crâne après y avoir dissimulé ses mèches folles.

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra la barmaid...

 _Mais moi, je trouve vos cheveux magnifiques. Un roux enflammé par une passion qui emporte tout sur son passage..._

Aujourd'hui, Shanks ne portait plus que des bermudas par habitude – et par goût.

Parce que Makino lui avait rendu confiance en lui. Parce que Makino avait été la première à complimenter sa tignasse. Aujourd'hui, Shanks le Roux porte le nom que la marine lui avait attribué pour se moquer avec fierté.


End file.
